theepicworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Attack on South City Arc
As the strongman tournament ends, reports of South city being attacked by namen start coming in. Brutus recruits Godo to come with him to South city with Hans to see how he fares in battle. Godo declines because there is no point in fighting when it is not a tournament. Brutus reflects on how to have gotten so much strength, Godo must have given all of his soul power to the element, and only kept the portion of him that wanted to prove he was the strongest. Brutus equips his armor and finds Hans waiting for him at the western gate. Brutus and Hans travel with a band of ground police to South city. On the way there, algore attack the band and kill a few ground police. Hans is able to shoot arrows over the crowd of people and kill a few algore, but Brutus is stuck in the center of the crowd unable to do anything. As the group approaches South city, the algore become more numerous. As they enter the city, dead bodies are all over the streets. Algore and trolls are filling the streets and the ground police enter battle. Hans jumps to the top of a building and watches as wraiths pass through buildings towards the group of ground police. Many buildings are destroyed and most of the ground police have been killed, but hundreds of algore and trolls remain. Brutus is fighting at the front of the group, constantly pushing the algore back with his ground enhancing while he swings the breaker blade. The sun begins to set and the ground police retreat from the city. Brutus and Hans retreat as well once everyone has left. Some members of the church of the holy flame have gathered around the remaining members of the ground police and are producing flames to block out the namen. In the morning, the group heads back to South city to resume the attack. The group is allowed to make their way to the center of the city when they are surounded by wraiths phasing through buildings. Algore have shut the gates to the city and trapped the 20,000 ground police, 30 priest of the church of the holy flame, Brutus and Hans. Hans sticks to the tops of the buildings as he follows Brutus running down streets killing many algore. Brutus makes his way to the docks and sees most of the ships there have sank. There is a crowd of about 70 wraiths standing on ice in the harbor. Hans shoots arrows at them and they start to charge at Brutus. Brutus battles with them for a few minutes and they back off. One man stands in his way. He introduces himself as Coldsteel, the wraith lord. Coldsteel summons a sword from the ice and challenges Brutus. Brutus swings the breaker blade at Coldsteel but is blocked. Another hit from the breaker blade and Coldsteel's sword is broken, but Coldsteel just summons another one. While Coldsteel and Brutus fight, Hans shoots arrows at the wraiths. The ground police make there way to the harbor and see Coldsteel battling Brutus. They join in fighting the wraiths as the priest of the holy flame shoot flame at Coldsteel. Coldsteel jumps into the bay and summons a huge blade of ice to block Brutus from following him. Hans and the ground police are occupied fighting the wraiths while Brutus and the priest of the holy flame try to take down the ice wall. As the breaker blade pierces through it, Brutus can see Coldsteel walking away on a sheet of ice.